


It Ends With a Happily Ever After (Right?)

by Allise



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Disney Princess Eugene Lee Yang, Got the idea from his insta story and from a podfic, I hate this so much but uuuhhh Fuck It, Other, Witch Eugene Lee Yang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allise/pseuds/Allise
Summary: Eugene Lee Yang. He's the fourth member of the Try Guys and it's obvious that he's a Disney Princess. He gets along well with animals, he dances, he sings, and he basically fucking sparkles. What happens when he's called back to his world after running away to live as himself in this one when his parents plead him for his help. What happens when the Try Guys find out?***Basically I listened to a stream about Eugene being a Disney Princess and just had a goddam fever dream so I hope ya'll enjoy this waste of my time.Also he's highkey a witch as well because I'm not blind





	1. Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelsaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/gifts), [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts), [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts), [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts), [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/gifts), [wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Actual Disney Prince Eugene Lee Yang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717168) by [angelsaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves), [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo), [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod), [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong), [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo), [wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords). 



> No Beta we die like men

It’s not like he planned on staying away for so long. Honestly! He swears it! He just had some things to settle in the. . . well- other realm. It couldn’t be ignored for much longer, after how many long and amazing years of running away. His parents were already sending the Disney equivalent of Howlers every week since they had found out where he was, which says a lot that they just sent him letters instead of coming after him themselves (he tries not to think about it too much). But, although urgent, the letters had drastically changed their tone a few weeks ago, the last one sent through simply holding a single word.

****

**Help**

****

So, Eugene told the other try guys that he was visiting family and that he wouldn’t be able to contact them for two weeks. Then he packed his bags, got a sitter (and maybe cast a spell to protect them), and stepped through his closet and back. . . not home - it would never feel like home, he knows what home feels like now - but back to the Kingdom that was destroying him since he was a child. 

****

It would be longer than two weeks before he really came back.

****

* * *

****

‘Where’s Eugene???’

****

‘Is he sick??’

****

‘Eugene NOOOOOOOO! He’s still not back yet!’

****

Zach sighed as he scrolled through the comments section at the bottom of their most recent Try Guys video. It’s been a whole four days since Eugene said he’d be back, and him and the others were getting worried. Not to mention, his lack of presence in their videos was really hitting their fans hard.

****

He groaned and leaned back, squeezing his eyes shut and stretched his arms above him, popping his back and getting rid of the burning sensation behind his eye-lids. 

****

Behind him, he heard the door open and slam shut with a bang.

****

“Zach!~ We’re back baby, and we got those tacos that don’t make you shit everywhere! ‘Cuz we’re considerate like that.” Keith hollered through the office.

****

He grinned, slowly spinning his chair around. “Yeah, I’m coming!”

****

“You better hurry,” Ned popped his head in, “or else Keith’s gonna eat them all.”

****

“Oh fuck, not my tacos!”

****

Ned scoffed and moved away enough for him to squeeze through so they could walk back together.

****

Idly, Ned spotted the phone he had hastily shoved in his pocket.

****

“You still trying to reach our boy?”

****

He shrugged, “Yeah- yeah, I mean, It’s not like Eugene to suddenly disappear off the face of the earth!”

****

“He did say that he wouldn’t be able to contact us there. Maybe his flight got delayed and he just can’t reach us from wherever the hell he even is.” Ned tried to reason, though Zach could clearly tell that the absence of their friend was getting to him.

****

“That’s another thing! Why didn’t ‘Gene tell us where he was going? Don’t get me wrong, he doesn’t have to tell us everything, he’s his own person, but it’s a fucking trip! To see his family! He could have at least mentioned something.”

****

Ned rolled his eyes, not even trying to hide how exasperated he was. “Dude, calm down. He’s probably just in Korea, and he probably thought that we’d know that.”

****

He sighed, “Yeah, I guess. Oh shit, what if he’s basically become a character from Loss and he’s trapped somewhere because of a plane crash!”

****

“Okay, calm down. Eugene definitely didn’t get into a plane crash, I think that that’s something we would know, even without any news.” Ned put a hand on his shoulder, comforting. “Besides, I’m sure he’s fine.”

****

Zach pat his friend’s hand, “Maybe, but he would have sent a letter or something by now, ya know?”

****

Ned frowned, worry lines appearing on his forehead as they stepped into the kitchen. “Yeah. . .

****

Keith stuck his head out from the bag, the remains of what must have been a taco peppered around his mouth. “If you’re talkin’ ‘bout Eugene again,” He swallowed, “then maybe we should start looking for him.”

****

Ned scoffed, not meanly, but slightly incredulous. “Yeah, no. Listen, Eugene is a big boy, he can take care of himself! He doesn’t like being coddled, he’s his own person!”

****

It was Keith’s turn to scoff as he replied, “We know he is, but seriously, this is way out of character for him. Eugene’s usually so on point with deadlines and that kind of stuff, he sends texts or calls one of us if he thinks if he’s going to be even a minute late! I’m not saying that we need to be on him 24/7, I’m just saying that maybe we should be a little worried by now.”

****

Zach could practically see the cogs turning and the mental fight Ned was having in his head. Finally, it seemed he came to a conclusion.

****

“Okay, fine. But, we only start searching for him if he doesn’t show up, give us a call or text, or even send a goddamn letter in two days. Two days, alright.”

****

Zach smiled, relieved. “Perfect, thanks Ned.”

****

He rolled his eyes, “Sure, whatever. But if it turns out he’s just been home sick or something, then I’m kicking his ass and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

****

Which, yeah- seemed fair enough.

****

* * *

****

The first day went by.

****

Then the second.

****

Ned frowned, looking up from his phone at the others in their office. “Maybe one more day.”

****

Then that day passed.

****

And now they were really worried.

****

It’s been three weeks since Eugene said he’d be back, and there still hadn’t been any word from him since. Even the dogs were going crazy. Usually, it was a common occurrence around the office and even at their places to see Eugene holding a full blown conversation with their dogs. It was a weird but also, an endearing trait.

****

Zach cringed as Bowie barked again when they neared the office. Usually, Bowie was incredibly well behaved. He hated dogs that barked so Bowie didn’t bark. He stayed at home while he went to film and edit, but his dog was really insistent in coming with him today, constantly trying to run out the door. He only allowed it when Bowie had stopped in front of him and growled. Honest to god growled. Something he hadn’t done since he was younger. So now, there they were, Zach and Bowie on their way to the office.

****

“FUCK!”

****

He reeled back in shock when he saw, or rather heard, who was on the other side of the sidewalk.

****

Apparently Ned had the same problem. Because Bean was running at top speed towards them, his owner doing his best to catch up with an unlatched leash held tightly in his hand.

****

Bowie barked back towards Bean, who somehow managed to speed up, nearly tackling Zach over in his rush.

****

“Ned? What the hell?”

****

Ned heaved, bending over his knees trying to slow down his racing heart. “No- no clue man.” He uprighted himself, breathing slowly to calm himself down. “Bean just started going crazy by the door, and as soon as I opened it- he took off!” He shook his head and the leash, “I have no idea what’s gotten into him!”

****

Zach opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by-

****

“What the hell- what are the dogs doing here? Did I miss something?”

****

They turned to see Keith walking towards them from where he parked his car on the sidewalk. He looked absolutely bewildered.

****

“I didn’t realize it was a bring your dog to work day.”

****

Ned rolled his eyes, “We have no clue what’s gotten into them. Bean was a little anxious when ‘Gene didn’t come back right away, but then it got worse and worse and now,” he gestured at the dogs, “here we are!”

****

Zach nodded. “Now that you mention it, yeah. When Eugene didn’t come back the moment he said he was going to, Bowie started getting a little restless. Huh- that’s. . . kinda weird.”

****

“No shit Sherlock.”

****

Keith frowned and leaned down to look at the dogs. “Well, should we let them in the office, I mean, it’s a slow day today so I don’t think it would be that much of a problem.”

****

While they were talking, Bean and Bowie seemed to be having a conversation of their own, but when Keith leaned down, they began to jump and bark at all three of them.

****

Zach stumbled back in surprise at their drastic change in energy. “Woah! Bow-Bowie, what the hell!”

****

The two dogs ran circles around them, nearly tripping Zach in his leash. And when they thought it couldn’t get worse, Bean and Bowie sprinted down the sidewalk.

****

“Holy shit.”

****

“Bowie!”

****

“BEAN! Get back here!”

****

The three left over try guys ran after their dogs, shouting at them to come back as they raced down the street. Every now and then, Bowie and Bean would stop if it looked like they were falling too far behind, but would pick it back up again once the dogs deemed them caught up. They could never get close enough to catch them.

****

Keith cursed as he almost tripped over another part of the uneven sidewalk. “Fuck! Ned, Zach I swear to god! Where the hell are your dogs taking us!”

****

“No idea.” He panted. Curse his stupid brittle body!

****

“Hey everyone! It’s the try guys, I’m sure you’re all probably wondering what the hell is going on, well, we would sure as hell like to know too!”

****

“Fucking hell Ned!” Zach glanced over at the phone camera, “Are you seriously recording right now?”

****

“Oh hell yeah I am!”

****

“Well put it away!” 

****

Ned did so, grumbling though as he did it.

****

“Uh, guys, they’re getting away!”

****

Ned looked forward and groaned. “Shit!”

****

Zach panted, doing his best to try and keep up. He thinks he’s doing pretty well considering his stupid fucking bone disease with a stupid ass ankle name. At least his body’s loose.

****

“OH SHIT!”

****

That would be the sound of Keith falling over.

****

They stopped, backtracking to where the other lay face down on the concrete, probably screaming about how the LA sidewalks were stupid.

****

He leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder. “Keith, dude. You okay?”

****

Keith groaned and rolled over, a more than frustrated expression on his red face. “Ugh, I hate LA sidewalks. Who the hell decided to build concrete over tree roots! Seriously!”

****

He felt he was inclined to agree. “Well, at least you didn’t break your glasses or anything else important.”

****

“No shit.”

****

Ned interrupted, speaking as though distracted. “Shut up, look where we are.”

****

Slowly, the familiar sounds of the city around them filtered in.

****

“Hey isn’t this,” He looked around, bewildered, “isn’t this Eugene’s place?”

****

“Yeah, it is!” Keith picked himself from the ground and stood up. “Wait, the dogs-”

****

-were barking at the front of Eugene’s door, and even from here, they could hear Pesto and Emma absolutely losing their shit on the other side of the door.

****

Zach looked at the other two who seemed just as surprised as he felt. “You don’t think, they led us here? I mean, that would be crazy right?”

****

Keith frowned, shrugging he said, “I mean, maybe they just need us to check on Eugene’s dogs? It has been a while.”

****

“Didn’t he hire a sitter?”

****

“Yeah, for two weeks. It’s been a lot longer tha- oh shit!”

****

He grimaced and they ran towards the door. Ned fished out the spare keys Eugene had lent each of them before he left, and stuck it in the door knob and twisted. And yeah, Zach could see the urgency there. If the sitter hadn’t been notified that Eugene still hadn’t come back, they would have just left the dogs.

****

“Oh god, Pesto! Emma!”

****

Zach grinned in relief as the two dogs became blurs as they ran in circles around their feet. They were perfectly fine. Wait- he frowned, staring at the two dogs in confusion. It’s been a week, how were they still healthy? Seeming to hear his mental question, all four dogs began to bark, shoving their noses into their legs and doing their best to hound them inside Eugene’s home.

****

“Oh jesus! Boys, girl! Calm down!” Keith tried, yelping as they stumbled through the doorway.

****

Once they were through, Emma - in an impressive show of intelligence and dominance - slammed the door behind them shut and began to bark and growl, trotting around them and the other dogs and running into Eugene’s room.

****

“Woah! Woah, what the fuck!”

****

“Hey, hey, no! No, no, no, no-”

****

“What the _fuck_ is up Kyle!”

****

They shouted as they were dragged into Eugene’s bedroom, which was not something they thought would happen in this way. With a bunch of dogs bossing them around and Eugene nowhere in sight. Once they stepped through the door, Emma once again, shut it and barked at the other dogs, taking command once again. Which was way out of character for the usually anxious dog who was so nervous that she peed a little sometimes when she got spooked. 

****

Keith looked at the both of them, “Yeah, there’s no denying it, the dogs totally led us here.”

****

Zach, still trying to comprehend it all merely gaped at Bowie. “What the hell.”

****

“You think they know something then?” Ned asked, “I mean, I always knew 

dogs were smart but what the actual hell is happening right now.”

****

Bean barked, happily and trotted around his owner before moving to sit in front of Eugene’s shut closet.

****

“Okay, that’s a little freaky.” Ned admitted. Zach was inclined to agree.

****

Emma and Pesto seemed to roll their eyes and began to bark at Bean and Bowie, who immediately perked up and began to pay close attention. The guys watched bewildered as Bowie kneeled down in front of Pesto so the smaller dog could get on, before moving towards the closet door and stopping at the doorknob. Pesto gave a few impressive barks and growls for such a small dog before it swung open. What they imagined to have been a regular closet full of Eugene-styled clothes now appeared to house some interesting articles of clothing, seeming to stretch beyond the actual length of the room and the home.

****

“Now that- ” Zach stepped forward, “-was really freaky.”

****

All dogs barked, wagging their tails happily before bounding inside the closet, leaving the three remaining try guys to stand in front of what seems to be a magical closet in Eugene’s room.

****

“Well,” Ned started, looking onwards in determination, “I guess now we go find Eugene.”

****

“This is crazy.” Keith giggled, “Absolutely crazy, I really don’t wanna do this.”

****

“Even if it means getting our boy back?” Zach questioned, not daring to take his eyes off the closet in front of them. Bowie barked, sounding very far away.

****

Keith blabbered before Ned cut him off sharply, “Listen, either we go in there and get Eugene, possibly saving him, and coming back home. Or-” and he glared at the taller one beside him, eyes filled with determination, “we lose one of our best friends and life will never be the same.”

****

Keith faltered, any sentence he had prepared dying in the back of his throat. He looked at the two of them. He looked back at the closet. He groaned, dragging his hands over his face before smiling, steel hard determination lighting like a fire in his eyes.

****

“Yeah, let’s get our best friend back.”

****

Zach laughed, feeling giddy for the first time since that morning. “Oh fuck, oh fuck yeah! Try Guys: Mission for Eugene part One baby!”

****

Ned grinned, sharing in the enthusiasm. “Hell yeah!”

****

“On the count of three?”

****

“Yup!”

****

He grinned, skin tingling with excitement as they faced the closet, resolution humming in their blood.

****

“One!” Ned whooped, hopping and swinging his arms as if he was preparing for a fight.

****

“Two!” He shouted, way more than ready.

****

“Three!” Keith screamed, barreling head first into the closet, the two of them not too far behind. Two steps in.

****

Darkness

****

* * *

****

“-Three!”

****

Four steps in and they came stumbling out of a wooden, broken down arch lined with silver and gold and intricate runes and drawings.

****

Zach yelped as Ned crashed into his back, propelling him forward into Keith who then tripped on his two legs, sending all three of them into the rich, forest floor.

****

“Took you long enough.”

****

Zach gasped, sitting up quickly at the new voice. Although, for some reason he thinks it should sound familiar.

****

“Over here you three.”

****

Turning his head to the left, he was met with the face of Emma and the other dogs. Although, something seemed different about Eugene’s dogs. Emma’s white fur were like snow, nearly glowing, and her eyes seemed wise, as if she had lived for many years. Pesto’s fur seemed smoother, and the claws that were usually quite dull, were very sharp and seemed as black as obsidian. Bowie and Bean didn’t look any different.

****

Then it hit him-

****

“Holy god pissing shit.” He gaped, “Is it just me, or did Emma just speak?”

****

“No, no-” Keith sat up, “-that definitely wasn’t just you.”

****

“Holy fuck, Eugene’s dogs can talk.” Ned whispered.

****

“Not just Eugene’s dogs.”

****

Zach turned his head so fast that his neck cracked as he moved his gaze onto his dog, Bowie. Bowie, who had just spoken.

****

“Holy _shit_.”

****

Bowie seemed to preen as the dog tilted his head up slightly. “Yup! I can talk too! Now that we’re finally here, we have voices!”

****

“Ned! Ned, Ned!” Bean finally couldn’t take it anymore and bounded over to his owner, causing said owner to fall backwards as he caught his dog.

****

“I can finally talk to you!” Bean shouted, seeming to be just as joyous and as excited as Ned.

****

“Oh my god! Bean, you sound so cool!” He cooed.

****

Emma rolled her eyes, and growled. Immediately, Bean and Bowie stood up, alert and attentive. 

****

_So,_ Zach thought, _Emma’s probably the pack leader then._

****

She barked at them, “You couldn’t have gotten them here a little bit sooner? It took you a week to finally drag the three over!”

****

Bowie whined, “Sorry! It was hard!”

****

Bean nodded, “Yeah! I had to try and escape everytime Ned opened the door! It was super hard!”

****

Pesto sniffed, “Whatever. Anyways, we’re all here now, so we can finally start making progress.” He looked the dogs and them over. Beady, black eyes seemed to stare unabashedly at them.

****

Emma sighed, but nodded all the same. “Well, at least there’s that.” But the look she gave them made Zach kind of want to shrink down. Sheesh, who knew the dog could accomplish such a mean mom look.

****

Keith, who had stayed quiet until now, shook his head and stepped forward. “Woah, woah, woah, _woah_! Just- just hold on a second I gotta process this.”

****

Emma nodded. “Seems fair. We will also answer any questions you may have as well, I’m sure there are a lot.”

****

Ned whistled, slumping back down into the grass. “Yeah, that’s an understatement. Okay, first off, where the hell are we?”

****

“Right now, we’re probably somewhere in the west corner of the Stone Forest.” Emma shrugged, “And before you fucking ask, it’s called the Stone Forest because of the plethora of hidden caves and structures and Stone Giants, otherwise known as the- uh.” She looked sideways, “Pesto, help me out here, what were the Stone Giants called?”

****

“. . . The Calkandescent?

****

She barked, “That’s it! Yes, the Calkandescent are an ancient race of stone giants that the Kingdom made a peace treaty with about seven generations ago and about four generations in since the beginning.” She announced proudly.

****

Zach groaned, and he knew his eyes were wide, but his mind was absolutely blown! What the hell!

****

Ned shook his head, “Woah, lots of info there pal. Okay, then, okay.” He exhaled deeply and clapped his hands together, “Alrighty. How do you know all this?”

****

Emma scoffed, as if the answer should be obvious. “Uh, Eugene told us. When he first took us in and talked to us and bonded, we became more than just dogs. We became Deuter-Crearer, or Deuten- Crearoen in the plural sense. In the literal meaning of each word, it means ‘to be of the second creation,’ but put together like that, it means ‘to be the second chosen.’” She said proudly, “We are more than just dogs, once we became the Deuter-Crearer, we become closer to the faes and spirit folk.”

****

Pesto nodded, “Mhm.”

****

Ned gaped. “Holy shit.”

****

Zach shook his head, waving his hands in front of him. “Okay, woah, hold on a second. What do you mean, when Eugene talked and bonded to you?”

****

Pesto’s eyes widened, “Oh, right, none of you knew.”

****

Keith leaned forward, eyes wide with worry. “What, didn’t know what!” He demanded.

****

Emma glared at him, but softened when she realized that it came from a place of concern. “Eugene is nothing like any of you, he’s not entirely human.” She scoffed, scorn lacing her voice like a whip. “Hell, even here he’s not considered normal.”

****

Pesto nodded, his tail thumping against the ground, the sound much louder and deeper than it should be. “Yes, nothing like you or the rest.”

****

“Stop being so cryptic already and tell us!” Ned snapped.

****

Emma growled, deep and dark from the back of her throat. The sound echoed through the trees and immediately the birds that were singing simply stopped and the wind stilled. “Do not mistake us for simple animal human, we are going to tell you, it is simply not that easy to tell without explaining that part first.”

****

“Calm down, they didn’t mean to be disrespectful, we know them.” Pesto interrupted. Once it seemed Emma had finally calmed down some, did he continue speaking. “Eugene is the high prince of this realm, the son to the Queen and King that rule from this forest to far beyond the mountains and the youngest of two sisters. He is royalty and is therefore different from the others, but even as royalty he is different.

****

“He is a witch, born with special gifts and powers that make him so ‘perfect’ at everything he tries to accomplish.” Pesto scoffed at the word perfect. “While he is royalty, many people who do not live within the kingdom under the King and Queen despise him, either in fear for what he could do or in jealousy for the same reason. His birth was of such controversy that the King and Queen feared for his safety, but they feared for the safety of themselves first.” Emma growled at that, something hateful in her eyes that made Zach shudder. Pesto continued. “In their fear, they sent Eugene away, far away into the Stone Forest where he was to be raised and taught by one selected member from each of the major species.”

****

Emma intervened, “There are eight of them. First, the Elven Folk. They are creatures of pure light, only kindness and empathy reside in their hearts and they are wise in healing majik.

****

“Second is the Fae, not to be mistaken for Fairies or Pixies. The Fae are complex folk, often dealing with the slight of hand and deception majik. They are ambitious and cunning.

****

“The third are the Fairies. They are more light than their cousin - the Fae - as they deal with flashy majik, think fireworks and sparklers.

****

“Fourth, the Pixies. They are a mix of the Fae and Fairies, they deal with illusion majik, able to disguise themselves or something else. Mostly, they just party.”

****

Pesto grinned, “The fifth are my favorite. They are the Finn-err, wind spirits that deal in music and dance, they are the melody that the breeze carries through the air. They don’t have the same majik as the others, but they are just as majikal.”

****

Emma rolled her eyes again, but continued. “The sixth are the Coven. A species that deal in defensive majik, they are nymphs and naiads that sleep within the trees and any body of water. 

****

“Seventh are the Ethofari, a species that deal with offensive majik and they are the spirits of earth and flame. They look as if magma and soil were given a human form, much like the nymphs and naiads.”

****

She paused, seeming to ponder over her words. Finally, she began to speak again. “The last, and most powerful I think, are the Spirits, or otherwise known as the Spectare Stellar if you wanna be fancy. They come in any shape, size, race, or culture here in this realm. Forest Spirits, Mountain Spirits, and Water spirits are those that are somewhat common and therefore, aren’t known by name. But there are four spirits that I think that you should know by name and title.” 

****

Pesto nodded and took over. “The first spirit, the Great Fox Spirit of the Iron Fleet, Warrior and General of the Feathered Plains of the North and a Soldier of the Valley, able to sneak into any territory and remain unseen. She is a mighty foe and greater friend, and one hell of a party animal, no pun intended. She answers to the name Gloria.”

****

Emma sighed at that heavily. “The second spirit, the Damning Mountain Spirit of the Great Underneath, said to be the Father of every cave found beneath the soil and King of every bug and creature that burrows and finds shelter in the earth. He is a gentle soul but a stronger fighter. He answers to the simple name, Dal.

****

“The third spirit, the Dancing Moonbeam Spirit of the Solaris Alpha, said to be the Patron of Wisdom and of Wanderers, Protector of those that take shelter in the light of the moon. They are a wise and knowing Spirit, able to find any weakness from a simple look. They answer to the name, Migranautes.” Emma states.

****

“And the fourth spirit,” Pesto says, “Is the Royal Dragon Spirit of the High Heavens, known also as the Protector of the Fallen and Injured and known as a Soldier of the Valley, able to take down a hundred soldiers with a swipe of his whisker. He is a fun, loving, and courageous spirit. He answers to the name, Pyralinea.”

****

Ned whistled lowly, in shock of all the new information given to them, not only about the creatures that live in this new world they are currently in now, but also about their fourth friend.

****

“So basically,” Zach says slowly, “Eugene is a fucking Disney Princess.”

****

Both dogs blink at him. Pesto tilts his head amused while Emma shakes her head, exasperated. “I hate all of you.”

****

Keith bursts out laughing, Bowie and Bean wheezing in the background. “Oh my gosh! You’re right!”

****

Zach shakes his head, eyes wide. “This explains so much.”

****

“I _hate_ all of you.” Emma restates.

****

And the group bursts into laughter.


	2. A History Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta we die like men

Keith barely had time to catch his breath between the bursts of laughter. Tears were welling in his eyes as he kneeled so far that his forehead was touching the ground. The situation was so absurd that it was almost funny. I mean, seriously! In one day they managed to find a completely different realm lying in Eugene’s closet after being led in by Emma and Pesto and Bean and Bowie, where all four dogs could talk. It was crazy! Absolutely crazy!

He inhaled sharply, trying to contain his laughter, only to connect eyes with Ned and begin laughing again. Zach wasn’t much better. He was basically crying.

He coughed, wheezing out another laugh before trying to speak. “O-okay, okay! Whew! Alright.” He smiled, his face aching from the laughter. “Alright, let’s be serious about this. We still need to find Eugene, although him being a Disney princess does explain some things about him.”

He could tell Emma was grinning even if she hid it behind the roll of her eyes. “Yes, we should move one. Time here is different from the time in your world, and Eugene may be in danger.”

Keith stiffened, any giddiness he felt earlier was gone in an instant. Zach and Ned sobered up immediately. Ned especially, grew horrified at the possibility that Eugene might be in danger.

“Danger?”

Emma shrugged carelessly, although he could see the tenseness in her stance. “I think it is a high possibility. If not danger, then his family or something else is keeping him here.”

“Woah, wait-” Zach motioned with his hands, “Why would Eugene not want to be here anyways, this is basically a Disney movie! It’s perfect!” He questioned.

Emma scowled. “Right,  _ perfect _ .”

Pesto frowned, but he spoke when it was clear that Emma wasn’t. “Eugene’s life was far less than perfect. He was sent away at the young age of six to live with others in a forest, only allowed to visit his real family on special occasions. And whenever he would visit, he was only ever around to hear the hate and scorn from those around him that should have loved him. To everyone else, he was a curse. Not to mention, he still had to serve his subjects as the royal prince and conform to the high standards of that position.” He shook his head, sighing deeply. “Of course he would want to leave.”

Keith wilted. Jesus, that must have been horrible. “His family really didn’t do anything about it?”

“Of course they never did anything,” Emma hissed, “They were just as prejudiced and as stupid as the common folk. The only difference was that they were rich and powerful.” 

“His sisters are trying to change.” Pesto tried.

“Only after they lost him though,” She countered, “I do not think that deserves any praise.”

She leveled them with a stare, a heaviness in her eyes that Keith could feel the weight of it. They shifted uncomfortably. 

“You have to understand,” She implored, “Eugene went through years of isolation and hate and hardship, the only kindness that was shown to him was through the animals of the forest and from his mentors. If he chose to come back here on his own,” and she shook her head, “then that means something  _ bad _ is happening, or must have happened.”

Pesto nodded, agreeing with his sister. “Do you understand?”

All three nodded their heads. It was an uncomfortable thing to learn about a friend, about what exactly they went through. Keith felt useless. Even Bean and Bowie were uncomfortable.

Pesto sighed, staring at them with a pitiful and understanding eye. “We know this is a difficult thing to process, but we must keep moving if we’re ever to find out what exactly is keeping Eugene here in this place. Come, we can try and lead you to the place where he was kept in his youth. If he is being kept here by family, then we must avoid the castle at all costs until we know for sure.” He said, turning around to the left and beginning to trot in that direction, Emma and the other dogs giving no sign of hesitation as they followed.

But the try guys didn’t move.

Bean noticed and turned around. “What are you doing?” He said curiously.

“Why would his family want him back here if they hated him so much? Why bring him back?” Ned finally asked the question on everyone’s minds.

Keith nodded. “Yeah, why not just leave him alone and let him be happy?”

Bean and Bowie stopped, pondering over the question, before nodding in agreement. “Why?”

Emma sighed wearily, ears turned down in such a way that reminded them that she was only a dog turned majik because of Eugene. “Right, you five know nothing. Many years ago, witches and warlocks and sorcerers were very common in towns, cities, and villages. In your world, they are merely synonyms of each other, plus the wizard. We have no wizards here by the way.” She said, “But, in this realm, they are very different. A witch is a person born with a higher majik, at birth they are more powerful than a warlock or sorcerer three years into their studies. A warlock is a non-majik person gifted with majik, learning more through study or apprenticeships. And a sorcerer is someone born with little majik, but through study or again, apprenticeship, they can be quite powerful.

“Now, about a decade prior to Eugene’s birth, there was a great war between three kingdoms. The Bealia Kingdom of the Great Seas. The Voxulum Kingdom of the Many Plains. And the Sorus Kingdom of the Deep Valley- Eugene’s Kingdom. And all the witches and warlocks and sorcerers across the realm were ordered to fight. Most of them refused, but they were drafted anyways. With the majik users fighting, the War of Lands took a turn for the worst. Later, when the kingdoms were in shambles and the world population was down by a third was it then re-named the War of Eternal Night, for the dark times that came. Of course, in typical fashion, the world blamed the loss of life and destruction on the majik users, uncaring for the true horrid people who began it. This war lasted three years.”

She sighed and looked down, “You had your witch hunts in your world, this world had theirs. A year after the war ended, every witch, every sorcerer, and every warlock had perished. Many had tried to hide, but- in the end they were all killed. None since then had been born, until a decade later.” She lifted her head, staring at them meaningfully. 

It clicked.

“Eugene.”

Pesto nodded. “When he was born, it caused a great commotion between the three kingdoms. They wanted him to be killed, fearing another war with majik if he were to grow up. But, child killing is an unspeakable act, something too horrible to do. In the end, he was not killed. Although, there was another purpose in letting him live. Every kingdom has its faults with the people. Solarus especially. Every rich and powerful person thought that if they had a witch on their side, then there would be no more uprisings, riots, or marches from the people. He was supposed to be their trump card, a pawn to be used against the masses.”

He scoffed condescendingly, “Then he ran away, ran far and deep into this forest. And created that portal.” He pointed his head behind them, back to the arch that seemed to glow a magnificent gold and purple. “He poured all his majik into making something that could take him away from here. Eugene stepped through and never looked back.”

“And now they need him? After everything they did to him, they just expect him to waltz back with a smile?” Ned said incredulously. 

Emma sighed, “And yet he did. Now, we need to find him and bring him back home, so come. We’re wasting time.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


As they trekked onward, they quickly became entranced with the beauty around them; shining through the tree-tops came golden rays of sunlight, highlighting blades of grass and floral along the forest floor. Vines crawled up trees and rocks, coating everything in a beautiful sheen of green. Flowers of all kinds and even some Keith had never seen before bloomed and portrayed their colors, their scents wafted through the air, sweetening the wind as it moved the branches, grass, and leaves.

While he felt a deep admiration of the nature and beauty in this place, he also felt guilty; enjoying the scenery and beauty while Eugene was probably having the worst time of his life being stuck here. But at the same time, he couldn’t help but be in awe of everything around him.

They continued on, venturing further and further into the Forest. Gradually, Keith noticed the trees getting closer and closer together, closing in around them until they could barely see the sunlight. It was an unnerving change.

Keith glanced around nervously, the shadows around them seemed to be getting larger and darker every passing moment as they walked. The ground beneath them as well seemed to change; roots unfurled on top of the soil determined to trip them as they followed the dogs, pebbles and rocks and dips made the ground uneven to walk on. They were in constant danger of tripping.

Emma halted in her footsteps, nearly causing Keith, Zach, and Ned to trip over her. She hushed them, raising her head higher to sniff curiously at the air, taking in all the smells around them. Pesto swiveled his head, trying to hear or spot the danger that Emma might have noticed. 

Zach wrung his hands together, “Why did we stop? Is there something out there?”

“There’s definitely something out there,” She sniffed, “but this is something that smells. . . almost familiar?” 

Pesto nodded, “Yes, it doe-. . . can you feel that?”

Keith and the others nodded. It felt like a stone had dropped into his belly, perspiration beeding his forehead in droplets as a thump went through the Earth, shaking the leaves off of trees and causing small stones to jump about the soil. Beside him, Ned crept in front of Zach, shielding the smallest and weakest of them away from whatever was causing the tremors in the ground.

“Shouldn’t we be running by now!” Zach hissed.

Bowie and Bean were nodding, “Yes, we should run! This thing must be gigantic!”

A light went off in Emma’s and Pesto’s eyes.

“No! Don’t run, we know what it is!” They yelled. 

It was as if those words were the key. Trees bent as something pushed through the thicket, branches snapping and falling down to the earth as it came through. Keith held his breath, terror leaping into his chest as what looked like the giant snow monster from Frozen appeared in front of them, but made of stone and earth instead of ice and snow.

An ominous groaning noise escaped from the giant as it leaned down to inspect them.  **“Who. . . are you?”** It spoke.

All of them but Emma and Pesto trembled.

“I am Emma, one of the Deuten-Crearoen of the Royal Prince raised in the Stone Forest.” She bowed low, one paw raised slightly. It wouldn’t be too hard to see her as a queen bowing before others.

Pesto followed suit, “I am Pesto, another one of the Deuten Crearoen of the Royal prince raised here.”

Emma righted herself a moment after Pesto introduced himself. “Behind us are the friends of the Royal Prince from his time spent in the other realm, along with their companions.”

The stone giant nodded.  **“Pleased to meet you all. What brings you here if I may ask?”**

“I am sure you are aware that The Prince has returned a few days ago.”

**“A few days,”** It chuckled,  **“It has been exactly 28 day cycles since the creatures of this forest were graced with his presence. He stayed with us for the first night before he ventured off to the castle.”** A large stone finger pointed towards the left from where they came,  **“I have not seen him since.”**

Pesto frowned and stepped forward, “Thank you for your information, but may I inquire as to why The Prince is here? He left us in quite a hurry and had no time to explain, and it has been a few days over the time he promised to return to us.”

The giant smiled warmly,  **“Of course, Lord, but the answer is long and may have many parts. Would you want to hear it all?”**

Emma and Pesto both nodded. “All the information you have on the subject would be very useful to us.”

It bowed its head,  **“Lord, Lady.”**

**“The purge of all witches, warlocks, and sorcerers piled a great toll on this earth. There must be a balance between non- majik folk and majik folk, those witches and warlocks and sorcerers were that balance. Their deaths is what really brought upon the darkness, the war was only a starting part of it all.**

**“For a decade, the earth lost its balance. Crops began to die, sending wide spread famines to all three kingdoms. The waters became murky and dark, polluted with waste and lost things. Majik based illnesses began to spread as well, killing hundreds if not thousands of people. Majik or not, old or young, good or bad, death does not discriminate between them.”** The giant said sadly.

**“And then, after a decade of hardship and terror, The Prince was born, and a little balance was then restored to the world. The majik- folk believed that The Prince would be the gateway for the restoration of the world, that with him, more warlocks, sorcerers, and witches would be born. Slowly, the Earth began to heal, the forests flourished and the crops thrived. Deaths began to become less common among the villages, towns, and cities. Of course, none realized that it was the birth of the prince that caused this change.**

**“Every year spent learning majik in this forest strengthened him, and in return, strengthened our world. Soon, the elves and spirits foretold that the stronger and more comfortable in his majik he became, the higher the chance of another witch, sorcerer, or warlock being born. Things were going so well.”**

The giant sighed, and slumped.  **“One night after he returned from his time at the castle, he told those that raised him and those in the forest that he was to be leaving. We tried to stop him of course, telling him that if he were to leave now that it would halt all the progress made. I am afraid that only pushed him away more, but we succeeded in getting him to stay for a year.**

**“Then, one evening after another visit to the castle and the other kingdoms, he declared that he was leaving, and that none of us could change his mind. The others brought up the same point, but it did not sway The Prince into staying. He was prepared to counter it. He said that as long as his majik feeds into this world then there would be no progress lost, that life would still be as it is.”**

Emma’s eyes widened. “The portal.”

It nodded.  **“Yes. The portal is what connected his majik to our world, and for years we were satisfied, in fact, we were glad that The Prince was finally happy. But, it was not to last.”** It shook its head sadly,  **“About four years ago, something began to spread across the land, eating away and infecting the earth. Soon, the decade long in-balance was back, taking over non- majik settlements. The two kingdoms were affected greatly, and although there were few deaths, the life of the people declined greatly.**

**“The kingdom Solarus suffered last, but in the past few months, it suffered the greatest. All other places with majik-folk were less affected, but it is here in the Stone Forest that none of the in-balance has taken root. His home for his childhood is the only place safe from this strange darkness, his majik had taken a permanent root in this part of the earth, it has protected those that live in this forest.**

**“Of course, the royals from all three kingdoms took notice of this strange phenomenon and began to send others into our forest looking for answers. It was the kingdom Solarus that finally called the council of those who took care of The Prince when the humans could not discover the answers. Since then, the royal families have been adamant on having him return.”**

Ned frowned, “Why is he here for so long? He could probably have just popped over for a day or two, staying here and then just go back home.”

The giant nodded enthusiastically.  **“Yes! That is what we thought would happen, but sadly, it was not so.”** It shook its head,  **“There was a greater reason for the in-balance to return. A year ago, it was found that the tipping of the scales between the sun and moon was the cause for it all. In the olden days, when humans were merely primitive creatures, it was found that there was another way to gain majik than simply becoming a warlock after being gifted with majik. There was a way for humans to. . . take it from another majik being. It is a horrid and torturous process, for both parties, often resulting in the death of the majik being.**

**“A regular human, looking to gain power and wealth, captured a spirit of the sun, and drained its majik. It was devastating to the world. A side effect of the transfer is an illness of the mind, where the sudden transfer would drive the person insane. The stronger the majick, the more dearly it affects the other. A spirit of the sun, that much majik transferred all at once should have fried the human’s mind. Somehow, he survived. Driven mad by his ambition for power and wealth along with the madness obtained, he has wreaked havoc upon the realm. Not only because of the imbalance, but because of his powers, unrestrained and erratic, he began to destroy lives.**

**“None of the majik folk could confront him, unable to make physical contact with humans after the in-balance returned and none of the humans could take him down, it would have taken a sorcerer, warlock, or a witch to defeat him.”** The giant said.

Zach perked up, “Eugene, they needed Eugene to come back.”

It nodded.

“Wait, you’re talking about this in the past tense-” Emma interrupted, “-that means that there is balance again? That this. . human has been defeated already?”

**“Yes, a week ago the villain was killed and balance has returned to the world. Sadly, none of us had seen The Prince after the celebrations.”**

She cursed. “Then that must mean he is being kept at the palace?”

It nodded.

“Well shit.”

Shit indeed.

  
  


* * *

  
  


And away from the group, to the west and far, far underneath.

A single voice cries out.

Enraged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm definitely going to hell but I'm having fun on the way down


	3. A Meeting Place

Ned felt like a piece of lead had dropped into his stomach, or that he was back at Knotts on that stupid rollercoaster and about to vomit. It was sickening what a few words could do. And it was sickening to hear about everything that was happening, unaware to them.

Beside him, Zach was fidgeting with a loose thread from his shirt.

“At- well, at least we know where he is now?” Bean tried. His precious dog.

Emma shook her head, “Yes, I suppose that’s good.” She choked out, voice strained.

The Giant sighed sadly,  **“Before you head to the castle, I must insist that you all come with me to the Sanctuary, the others will want to speak to you.”** It said. 

Pesto nodded. “Yes, I would want that too. Come, all of you.” 

The Giant straightened, the tops of the trees brushing against its boulder sized head. It lumbered back through the trees at a slow pace, allowing them to follow after it as it parted branches and created a path for them.

Ned felt the panic and sickening worry pass over him, the rage replacing the two as the information and impromptu history lesson sunk in his head. 

_ I guess greed and stupidity is a human trait _ . He thought bitterly. Goddam witch trials.

He was so engrossed in his own rage and thoughts that he barely noticed the changing scenery until Zach tripped into him.

“Oh fuck!” The other cursed, “Stupid trees.”

Ned looked up, reeling back in the drastic change. Long, thin trees traveled far above their heads, so high in fact, that he couldn’t see the tree tops nor the sky. Around them, the ground was covered in a thin layer of fog, a strange and green glow from the bioluminescent fungi and moss attached to the trees. The glow created strange shadows in the fog and across the ground. It felt like the forest was going to swallow them whole.

Only Emma and Pesto seemed unbothered by the forest, following loyally after The Giant.

“Jesus,” Keith grimaced, “Remind me as soon as we get out of here to never come here alone.”

Ned nodded absentmindedly, still glancing around in shock and apprehension. He wasn’t a fan of horror movies, and this was something straight from them. The base-like thump of The Giant’s footsteps did nothing to distill his anxiety. 

Above them, the trees groaned as they swayed in the high winds, an ominous creaking sound that Ned feared would mean toppled trees and falling branches. Other than those two sounds, there was complete silence. No birds, no swaying leaves, no howl of harsh winds. Just total silence.

Thankfully, they didn’t have to travel for much longer as they neared what seemed to be a wall of trees. Actually, no- not thankfully. This was terrifying beyond anything Ned wanted to imagine.

The wall was created form thick, twisted trunks, the bark old and cracked. But as they got closer, Ned felt dread drop in his guts as the intricate twists and coils of the knots and branches revealed pained, horrified, and frozen faces of humans, crushed between the trees. He cringed as outward spreading branches that emerged from the wall were actually just human hands, turned into wood, reaching for freedom. 

Zach gagged, staring at the terrible mass of wood bodies trapped and conformed in the wall. Keith had the same reaction as Ned had.

Even Emma and Pesto seemed put off by the grotesque figures.

**“Yes, it is quite horrifying.”** The Giant grumbled,  **“No one other than those we allow can step inside The Sanctuary. Those who try. . . well, you can see they do not meet a pretty end.”**

It stepped forward, and miraculously, the trees parted in a sickening crunch that sounded like breaking bones. What it revealed was what Ned could only describe as absolute paradise.

**“Come,”** The Giant waved its hand,  **“You are safe.”**

Pesto and Emma were the first to walk through, then Bean and Bowie, and finally, themselves. Ned walked in front of the others, still hesitant as the faces, frozen mid-scream, got nearer and nearer, their outstretched hands seemed to be reaching out to them. He shuddered, speed-walking through the opening.

Immediately, the creepy feel of the forest behind them disappeared, the dread and anxiety that held his breath in a tight fist was gone as golden, afternoon sunlight touched on his face. Which, holy shit, that inner monologue was pretty dramatic. This Disney world is really getting to him.

But as he squinted through the rays, he gaped at the place around them.

They stood on a massive hill, overlooking a great plain surrounded by other rugged hills, some with houses, farms, and windmills. In the center of the plains was a town, brimming with people of all kinds as they walked to and fro in the streets, children played in the streets and alleys, casting and practicing majik or playing with a ball and their friends. Further beyond the town, Ned could see the trunk of what must be a massive tree, given how far away it was from him. The hills were decorated in flowers of all kinds, and the ones that weren’t, were covered in crops from the farms with small streams of water that cascaded down the sides and pooled at the bottom in small ponds. The trees that decorated the streets and what must be the town square and market place were covered in fairy lights that flickered to life in the setting sun as dusk slowly took over the light blue sky.

It was beautiful.

“Wow.” Zach said breathlessly. 

Keith though, had to absolutely ruin the moment by opening his mouth and uttering four stupid words. 

“This looks like Minecraft.”

Ned reached over and smacked him upside the head. He totally deserved it.

As the sun set and night came to take away the day sky, thousands of twinkling stars appeared, lighting up the sky and revealing multicolored galaxies far beyond their world. It was remarkable what a non-polluted sky could show.

The Giant grinned softly as it gazed into the sky.  **“Come, we will meet at the tree where we will meet the others. Look-”** It pointed upwards as several stars began to fall as a single pure beam of white light from the moon shone on the tree Ned had been looking at earlier,  **“-that would be Migranautes! They are very quick.”** It said happily.

Slowly, they made their way across the hills and into town. No one paid them any mind, other than head nods and beaming smiles as they waved hello to The Giant. They stumbled after it as it led them through the populated Town’s Square and behind what must have been Town Hall. Pesto slowed down to walk with them and he grinned up at them.

“That was the Town of the Sanctuary: Collistym. It’s as close to a perfect society as perfect societies go.” He announced proudly.

Zach nodded, “I could see that. What was that, in the town square? Was it a festival?”

Pesto nodded, “It’s near their Harvest this time of year. They celebrate every Friday of the month leading up to it! It is filled with music, art, food, and drink! It is one big and wondrous party!” He announced, “It’s a lifelong tradition. This town was here long before Eugene came to live here, although it was smaller back then.”

Ned grinned, “Ha- you think we could ever come back with Eugene? This place seems awesome, I think he’d have missed being here while he was away.”

To his surprise, Pesto nodded enthusiastically. “Now that you three know, I am sure Eugene would love to show you the rest of the Sanctuary! You are right, he has missed this place like one would miss a severed limb, it has been his home his whole life!”

Up ahead, Emma barked.

He rolled his eyes and barked back, “Fine! Excuse me.” He ran back, leaving them as he met with his sister.

Zach frowned, and they walked on in silence, the music and laughter faded behind them as they walked through a valley of hills. The Giant ahead of them seemed to be brimming with excitement as they got closer and closer.

**“Watch your step here, it dips.”** It said suddenly.

The hillside dropped suddenly into a deep and giant crevice. It was like the place where Hiccup met Toothless in How to Train Your Dragon, but much, much bigger. Rushing and crashing water met their ears as three waterfalls flowed from between the hills, creating a moat around the tree Ned saw. Originally, he thought of course the tree would be big, but it was much bigger than he thought it was. The bottom of the valley must have reached about 500 feet where the roots of the tree twisted into the ground. Above them, the Tree must have stretched much higher to reach above the hills, maybe an extra 600 or so feet. If the tree took root on flat ground, the tops of the tree would have reached the clouds. 

Ned stared in awe at the massive feat of nature in front of him. 

Emma called up to them, from stone steps engraved into the side of the valley, “Hurry, some of the others have already arrived!”

Zach immediately pressed himself into the rock as they stepped onto the stairs as a harsh wind flew by. “Sheesh, after this I’m never going to rock climb ever again.”

Keith groaned, “Don’t jinx us dude.” 

Zach shrugged, his grip tightening on the ledge of a rock as another wind moved along.

Pesto and Emma bounded down the steps, Bowie and Bean following after them at a much more hesitant pace, like their owners. 

Once they reached the ground, they marveled at the Great Tree in front of them as they crossed over the moat on a stone bridge. The sheer size of the thing as they stared at it from the ground was impossible to them. It wasn’t the only thing they admired though. Hundreds of fireflies flew up from the grass, small twinkling stars floating through the air and around them, hanging and floating lanterns emitting a soft light in the darkness, torches lighting up the cobblestone path towards the tree, where a large -maybe 60 foot- opening was in the tree. As they got closer and as the moon climbed higher, it became apparent that they were some of the last ones to arrive as multiple spirits and majik folk appeared to pile inside the tree. The moonbeam spirit smiled at the Giant before the spirit made their way inside. 

**“Come, you are going to be seated at the table where the spirits who raised The Prince will be sat.”** The Giant said,  **“Your companions will join you as well.”**

Pesto’s and Emma’s eyes widened as they immediately began to protest. “Are you sure that is alright? We are just visitors!”

The Giant laughed, kindly, as it shook its head.  **“Of course it will be alright. You seven have nothing to fear. They insisted you sit with them.”** That at least calmed them down somewhat.

As they walked under the opening, they were greeted with a long wooden table, obviously carved from the wood of the tree. Inside, the trunk was nearly, completely hollow, with large divots and ladders and staircases for other majikal folk to sit and lounge in. At the head of the long table was a large chair which could have been labeled as a throne; intricate carvings decorated the sides, the pictures moving slowly and slightly until they turned into an entirely new picture a few moments later. Fireflies and floating lanterns climbed up the tree, filling the space with a golden light, casting dancing shadows onto the bark.

Near the head of the table where the throne was sat, were two figures. The moonbeam spirit- Migranautes- was dressed in light shades, a long, sheer and white robe with intricate silver patterns in the heam. Tied around their waist was a dull, navy blue sash. Under the robes that they wore, was a simple, pure white tunic and long grey skirt that dragged along the ground behind them. Their skin was white, glowing with the same glow as the moon outside; long black hair was tied in a half bun, the rest of it floating behind it as if they were underwater. They were a very beautiful figure, long narrow nose, thin black eyes, and pale thin mouth. 

The figure sitting next to Migranautes was very much dressed in a similar fashion. Though, it was clear to Ned that this figure was Gloria, the Fox Spirit. 

She wore a fancier and more traditional, orange Chinese dress, intricate golden flowers and floral designs decorated the silk front and back, the hem a charcoal black color. She wore white airy pants under an orange skirt, the sides of it slit all the way until it nearly met her hip. Tying her dress top was a golden and black sash, and running down from the hem of it to her skirt was a rectangular cloth with the same patterns on the shirt and outlined with gold that the simple skirt she wore did not have. She was very beautiful as well, dark skin the same shade as crumbling Earth was decorated in golden paint on her hands and bare feet; white, dreadlocked hair was tied back in a bun, small hairs that were tightly coiled framed her face, highlighting orange paint that crossed over her eyes and the white paint that crossed her lips down to her chin. 

Gloria smiled lightly at them and gesture towards a place for them to sit two seats down from them. The two seats were probably for the remaining two Spirits.

Slowly, the other seats filled and the divots and lounges above them slowly became housed by other majik folk.

An elf sat themselves down beside Emma and Pesto and began a conversation with the dog, a fairy quickly joining once he appeared. The elf dressed very fluidly, wearing a long, light green tunic with a sheer white shawl draped over their slender shoulders. The fairy wore a white billowy shirt tucked into dress pants, a thin red sash tied around his waist.

A pixie and fae person quickly began to entertain themselves as they sat and conversed with Bowie and Bean, creating illusions from the candles that were centered at the table. The pixie wore a long, pastel purple dress with silver decorations painted on her skin and several thin golden bracelets. Strangely, her skin was a light pink, and her hair an unnatural navy blue. The fae was dressed in all white, contrasting their all black skin. White pants, white shirt, and a white tux jacket. He wore his hair braided in the front that unraveled into a ‘fro.

A Finn-err joked with Zach, the two becoming fascinated and exchanging stories from their worlds, learning and becoming overjoyed at every new thing. The Finn-err did not have a stable physical form, only the voice and moving dirt signified that he was there.

Keith, meanwhile, was talking with one of the Coven. She would talk about where she lived while he talked about the food from their world. Pesto and Emma were right, she was made completely out of water, wearing only a simple black tunic that hung from one shoulder.

Himself? He was talking with an Ethofari, and Ned was fascinated by his appearance. He looked like lava trapped under cracking rocks and his hair was made of fire, the sparks and embers drifting upwards. He wore black armor, the only thing that wasn’t flammable apparently that he could wear.

The tree was full of conversation, and somehow, there was music. 

Zach grinned and leaned over to whisper in his ear, “Dude, it sounds like a mix of Hozier and Panic at the Disco! This is awesome!”

He rolled his eyes, but he did have to agree, it sounded absolutely amazing.

The conversations around him lulled Ned into a net of security, he felt warm here.

An Earth shattering roar interrupted the talk around them, sending them into a deathly silence. Ned froze, fear stealing his breath as they waited, tense for. . . something. 

Then, there was a rumbling, like the sound of thunder as the dirt shifted underneath them. 

Ned heard a sigh, twisting his head to see who had made the noise, he saw Gloria exchange a meaningful glance with Migranautes, who only smirked and rolled their eyes.

That must have been Dal and Pyralinea, Ned realized.

  
  
  


Two figures stepped into the room.

The first was a very wide man, though there was obvious muscle under the layer of clothes. Like Migranautes, he wore a black long robe, thick and full of dark fluff, covering a dull brown, wool textured jacket over a simple grey V-neck, silk shirt. Over the robe, he wore a large and dark brown belt, the gold buckle centered with a shining, blood-red ruby. He wore simple black pants with brown, leather dress shoes. What stuck out to Ned though, was his literally grey as stone skin and dark charcoal eyes, completely black with no whites in them. His salt and pepper beard was short with two braids, ending just above where his collar bones would be under all his clothes. His hair, the same color as his beard, was pulled back in box braids, covered by a simple grey panama hat with a white ribbon where a crossbones and several gemstones were sewn on. Ned recognized him to be Dal, the Mountain Spirit.

The second was another man, who seemed to be of average build. He was dressed more modern, but was still in a traditional Chinese garb like Gloria. He wore a short, sleeveless, blood-red robe that ended at his hips. He wore it open, revealing a light yellow, also sleeveless, satin tunic with a thick black hem and buttons, which he also wore unbuttoned to reveal a simple white dress shirt, tucked into black dress pants with a white belt with a golden buckle. His feet were bare and decorated with golden scale designs, like his bare arms. He wore black kohl eyeliner and red paint that crossed his lips and down to his chin. He was quite tan, much like Eugene, and had gold irises. He wore inky black hair in a low ponytail, decorated with thin white strips of fabric and literal golden strings. He was obviously Pyralinea, the Dragon Spirit.

The two crossed over the threshold and to their places beside Gloria and Migranautes at the top of the table.

Immediately, the conversations picked back up, now joined by two more voices as the table was filled with food and drink. Those within the tree began to eat, talking with one another.

  
  
  


The throne remained empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Already I wanna perish


End file.
